I Want to Protect You
by kmsan
Summary: Apa jatuh cinta padamu adalah sebuah kesalahan? Baginya tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Cinta itu suci, tulus dari hati dan setiap orang berhak untuk memilikinya. Daehyun/Youngjae fanfic


**...**

 **I** **Want** **to** **Protect** **You**

 **...**

Apa jatuh cinta padamu adalah sebuah kesalahan? Baginya tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta. Cinta itu suci, tulus dari hati dan setiap orang berhak untuk memilikinya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jung** **Daehyun** **Yoo** **Youngjae**

 **...**

Terhitung sejak ia menginjakkan kaki disekolah pagi ini Youngjae sudah merasa jika orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak biasa. Pertama siswa-siswi yang berpapasan di koridor menatapnya tidak suka -walaupun tidak semua- seakan dirinya telah membuat kesalahan yang besar, dan sekarang teman-teman sekelasnya langsung menatapnya dengan sinis bahkan ketika ia baru melewati pintu kelas seakan kehadirannya memang sudah ditunggu.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan benar, wajahnya pun normal tidak pucat pasi dan juga Youngjae merasa tidak melakukan hal yang mengharuskannya menerima tatapan tak menyenangkan yang dilayangkan padanya. Lantas kenapa orang-orang ini menatapnya seperti itu?

Mungkin jika ia Youngjae yang dulu ia tidak akan peduli. Sekarang situasinya sudah berbeda ia menjadi lebih peka akan hal seperti ini.

Memilih untuk mengabaikannya Youngjae berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong yang terletak dibarisan paling belakang tepat disamping jendela, namun sebelum ia mendudukinya seseorang menempatinya terlebih dulu. Enggan menanggapi tindakan yang menurutnya sangat tidak sopan Youngjae memutuskan untuk menempati bangku sebelahnya yang kebetulan masih kosong. Belum sempat ia melangkah sebuah kaki menghalanginya.

"Daehyun akan menempati tempat itu"

Youngjae melirik sekilas sebelum melangkahinya dan duduk dibangku tersebut. Kontan saja hal itu membuat orang itu langsung berdiri tidak terima. Orang itu sudah siap mengeluarkan amarahnya sebelum Youngjae menyelanya "Bukankah kita bebas memilih tempat duduk kita sendiri? Lagipula dia belum datang 'kan?!"

Terserah mereka mau bereaksi seperti apa akan tindakannya barusan ia tidak peduli. Youngjae menarik ponsel dari saku celana setelah sebelumnya mengeluarkan earphone dari dalam tas, menyambungkannya lalu memasangkan pada kedua telinganya.

Lebih baik ia menenangkan diri sebelum mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar guru Sejarahnya dalam dua jam ke depan setelah bel berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

Jung Daehyun berbaris berjejer didekat gerbang sekolah bersama siswa-siswi lain yang bernasib sama dengannya hari ini. Samar-samar ia mendengar keluhan dari sebagian mereka merutuki nasibnya yang harus menghadapi hukuman dipagi hari ada pula sebagian dari mereka yang bergumam mencari alasan untuk menghindari hukuman.

Daehyun melongokkan kepalanya ke ujung barisan paling kanan dan senyumnya langsung muncul saat melihat sosok siswa laki-laki berperawakan tinggi sedang mengintrogasi satu persatu siswa yang melanggar aturan sekolah seperti dirinya. Rencananya untuk datang terlambat hari ini tidak sia-sia.

Namanya Choi Junhong, hoobaenya yang dua tingkat dibawahnya menjabat sebagai ketua ketertiban sekolah.

Daehyun melebarkan senyumnya ketika Choi Junhong berdiri tepat dihadapannya yang membuat Junhong melotot padanya dan dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Daehyun. Junhong memutar matanya jengah, ia menuliskan nama Daehyun dibuku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, data siswa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Ini yang kesembilan kalinya Sunbae terlambat dalam dua bulan terakhir ini jika Sunbae lupa" ujarnya dengan menekankan kata sembilan dan sunbae.

"Akan ku genapkan menjadi kesepuluh besok" balasnya santai dengan senyum yang belum pudar dari wajahnya. Entahlah Daehyun hanya senang menggoda hoobae nya yang satu ini.

Junhong melotot mendengarnya, jika Daehyun bukan sunbaenya sudah ia lempari sepatu dari dulu.

Setelah menyelesaikan hukuman berlari sepuluh putaran akhirnya Daehyun diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran. Ia bepisah dengan siswa lainnya dilantai satu, dari semua siswa tadi hanya Daehyun yang sudah tingkat tiga. Ia seperti siswa berandalan sekarang, bukannya fokus belajar malah mencari masalah. Melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya ia mulai menaiki tangga, sebentar lagi kelas olahraga akan dimulai. Kelasnya berada dilantai tiga jadi untuk menghemat waktu dan tenaga Daehyun memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaian olahraga saja di loker lalu bergegas ke lapangan.

Dijajaran loker kelima dari ujung ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya, matanya fokus ke depan ke arah namja yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu loker. Posisinya yang terhalangi oleh pintu loker membuatnya tidak bisa mengenali wajah orang tersebut, pandangannya terarah pada benda yang berada ditangan namja itu. Jika dihitung dari sini orang itu berdiri tepat disebelah lokernya, Daehyun menengok kanan kiri memastikan keadaan. Tidak ada siapa pun.

Mengulas senyum Daehyun melangkah hati-hati tanpa suara dan tepat ketika orang itu menutup pintu lokernya Daehyun merebut botol minum dari tangan orang tersebut.

"Gomawo" Mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka yang dilayangkan sang pemilik kepadanya, Daehyun meminumnya. Kebetulan ia sedang kehausan.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya jika dulunya orang ini Ketua Osis" Namja itu menggeleng setelah memperhatikan penampilan Daehyun dari atas sampai bawah yang jauh dari kata rapi. Rambut yang acak-acakan, tidak memakai blazer, kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan sehingga menampilakan kaos dalam putih polos, tas hitam yang tersampir dipundak kanan serta memakai sepatu berwarna putih dan jangan lupakan tetesan keringat yang masih tersisa dipelipis dan lehernya. Sungguh sangat tidak mencerminkan jika dulunya Daehyun adalah ketua osis sekolah yang identik dengan kerapihan dan disiplin.

Masih menjadi misteri apa yang membuat Daehyun berubah sederastis ini.

"Aku bahkan lebih tidak percaya jika yang mengejekku ini adalah Yoo Youngjae siswa kebanggaan sekolah"

Youngjae mendengus, orang ini bukannya sadar diri malah balik mengejeknya. Dengan santainya Daehyun kembali meminum airnya dengan mata yang melirik padanya seolah mengoloknya, sungguh tidak tahu diri. Jung Daehyun adalah orang paling tidak tahu malu yang pernah Youngjae kenal. Baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk membalas matanya menatap seseorang yang muncul dari ujung tangga.

"Suwoong"

Menyadari jika sosok tersebut berjalan ke arahnya Youngjae buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap Daehyun. "Dia kemari" bisiknya.

Paham akan situasi Daehyun berdehem, mengatur ekpresi wajahnya. Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam dengan ekpresi datar.

"Ah iya nanti aku akan menemuinya" Daehyun sengaja mengatakannya tepat ketika suara langkah kaki mendekat. Mengerti kode yang disampaikan Daehyun, Youngjae hanya mengangguk lalu tanpa kata berbalik meninggalkan tempat. Sedangkan Daehyun membuka lokernya memasukan tasnya ke dalam.

"Dia bicara apa padamu?"

Daehyun pura-pura terkejut, ia berjengit lalu menoleh dan menemukan Suwoong sudah berdiri disampingnya. Melihat reaksi Daehyun, Suwoong tersenyum minta maaf. "Youngjae bicara apa padamu?"

"Hanya menyampaikan jika Kang saem memanggilku" jawabnya sambil menarik baju olahraganya keluar lalu menutup kembali lokernya. "Ada apa?"

Suwoong menggeleng "Tidak. Aku dengar kau terlambat tadinya aku ingin memberimu minum tapi sepertinya kau sudah memilikinya" Ia mengatakannya sambil melirik botol minum ditangan Daehyun yang tersisa tinggal setengah.

"Au ada kelas olahraga sekarang jadi ku rasa akan membutuhkannya"

Suwoong memberikannya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan itu berlantai dua. Bangunannya terpisah dari gedung utama, letaknya berseberangan dengan kantin sekolah, tepat disampingnya terdapat lapangan outdoor. Fasilitas didalamnya pun cukup lengkap bisa dilihat jari jajaran rak-rak tinggi yang menampung ratusan buku yang disusun berdasarkan berbagai macam jenis genre. Selain itu ruangannya bersih, tenang dan nyaman.

Youngjae duduk di area paling ujung perpustakaan, tempatnya terang karena tepat disebelahnya adalah jendela kaca tapi tenang karena nyaris tersembunyi jajaran rak-rak besar yang menampung novel-novel. Disudut perpustakaan inilah Youngjae menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya. Baginya perpustakaan merupakan tempat teraman dari seluruh ruangan yang ada disekolah. Hanya disini ia tidak akan mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan sinis orang kepadanya, tidak akan ada pula bisik-bisik buruk tentang dirinya. Bisa dibilang perpustakaan adalah pelariannya.

Alunan suara musik yang berhenti membuat Youngjae mengecek ponselnya, ia mencoba menghidupnya namun tidak berhasil ponselnya mati kehabisan daya. Youngjae melepas earphone yang sedari tadi terpasang dikedua telinganya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sebelum memijit dahinya.

Moodnya sudah down sejak pagi, sehingga membuatnya melarikan diri kemari saat jam pelajaran terakhir berlangsung. Bukan membolos, kebetulan gurunya sedang tidak masuk dan memberi tugas untuk dikerjakan. Karena suasana kelas yang tidak bersahabat, akhirnya Youngjae memilih mengerjakannya disini. Ia kembali membuka mata melirik jam, sudah dua setengah jam ia berada disini.

Ia merapikan barang-barangnya, menumpuk buku catatan, buku paket serta sebuah novel. Sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya Youngjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela besar disampingnya. Fokusnya langsung melihat segerombolan siswa laki-laki sedang saling mengejar bola berwarna orange di tengah lapangan. Iris hitamnya menangkap sosok familiar diantara kerumuman itu. Sosok yang kini bergerak begitu lincah berlari merebut bola bersama rekan se-timnya. Ia lupa jika ini hari Kamis, hari dimana anak club basket latihan dilapangan outdoor setiap minggunya.

Dari tempatnya duduk ia bisa bebas memandangi sosok itu tanpa takut ketahuan. Ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa Youngjae betah berada diperpustakaan. Satu tangan Youngjae menopang kepalanya, menikmati pemandangan yang ia lihat. Sudut bibirnya ikut tertarik membentuk senyum ketika sosok itu juga tersenyum setelah berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri ketika melihat orang itu, dadanya berdesir dengan hanya sosok itu tersenyum.

Lama Youngjae larut dalam lamunannya sampai ia menyadari jika langit sudah berubah warna. Birunya langit sudah berganti menjadi semburat jingga. Pertanda jika harus segera pulang. Walaupun ia masih ingin melihat sosok itu namun ia tidak bisa, perpustakaan akan tutup satu jam setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai.

Setidaknya hari ini ia masih bisa tersenyum hanya dengan melihat sosok itu.

 **TBC**


End file.
